When Alec Lightwood Is Romantic
by Timeless Neeks
Summary: Alec sets up a candlelit dinner for himself and Magnus. As you can guess, it doesn't go to plan.


"Surprise!"  
Alec threw his arms into the air, laughing. Magnus, who had just come home from a meeting with a client, was so startled he stepped backwards and tripped over Chairman Meow. Blue sparks flew from his hands, creating scorch marks on the carpet. His cat's eyes were wide with shock. "Alec... What...?"  
"I made you dinner... Well, I ordered the dinner... But I set this up!"  
Magnus ran his hands through his hair. Alec stood next to the dinner table he had recently "borrowed" from Romania. It was draped in a white loincloth, with two lit candles stood on top. A Chinese takeaway had been dumped onto a couple of his less glittery plates, and a bottle of wine sparkled in the candlelight. After a long, awkward silence, Alec asked, "Do you like it?"  
Magnus stared evenly at his boyfriend, before rushing up to him and locking him in a tight embrace. "Of course i do."  
Alec stood frozen for a second, before hugging him back just as tightly. "I-I'm so glad!"  
"What encouraged you to prepare such an... Um, extravagant meal?" Magnus asked. Alec glanced at his feet.  
"Er... Well... It's Izzy's birthday tomorrow... And i should really spend it at the institute... Also, you're usually the romantic one." Alec looked up, smiling. "Time for a change."  
Magnus grinned and pecked Alec's cheek. The simple action brought a smile to Alec's face. "Fine. But, if you want to be romantic, then i have one requirement. You have to wear the blue scarf."  
Alec sighed, and from behind his back he pulled out the scarf that had started one of their most ridiculous fights yet. Once he had wrapped it around his neck, Magnus picked him up and threw him unceremoniously into a chair. Alec looked up, startled. "Oh, okay then. Let's eat!"  
He then proceeded to stab the noodles with a chopstick. Magnus rolled his eyes, amused. "There's no need to try to kill the noodles, Alec. You're not Jace, after all."  
Alec frowned. It's not my fault I can't use this horrendous food grabber."  
"You pinch it between your fingers, see?" Magnus instructed. "It's rather like holding a pen."  
Alec scowled. "But i like to stab it."  
"I like to paint Chairman Meow's claws pink, but that doesn't mean i do it."  
"Yes, you do."  
"Not any more. He avoided me for three weeks last time."  
"I don't think he likes pink."  
"He should like it. He suits it." Magnus grumbled, waving his chopsticks in the air.  
"I think red is more his colour."  
"Red's depressing. It looks like blood."  
"Magnus!" Alec groaned, holding his head between his hands. "Black, then."  
Magnus was already gulping down his third glass of wine. He set the empty glass down and smiled. "Darling, i could argue all day about what colour my cat's claws should be, but the fact of the matter is that i prefer them pink."  
Alec sighed and took a sip of his drink, muttering. Magnus had already finished his meal, and sat silently as Alec dropped noodle after noodle from between his chopsticks. In the end, the young shadowhunter gave up and grabbed a whole handful of them, shovelling it all into his mouth.  
"Alec, please, just go get a fork."  
"I don't need a fork." Alec said around a mouthful of food.  
"That must be why half a Chinese restaurant is now stuck to your face."  
"Fine. I'll go get a fork," Alec said decidedly. Unfortunately, he didn't see that the loincloth was drooping from the edge of the table. He tripped over it and fell face first onto the floor, smacking the table with his palm as he did so. The table flipped into the air, sending cascades of Chinese food flying across the room. A plate landed on Magnus' face, soaking him with Sweet and Sour sauce.  
Alec jumped hastily to his feet, followed by Magnus. "Magnus, I'm so sorry... I... err, I bought you flowers!" Alec stuttered, grabbing a bouquet of tulips and shoving them into Magnus' face. Magnus, meanwhile, was crying with laughter. He pushed the flowers away from him and doubled over, tears squeezing past his eyelids. "Your... your face!" he wheezed. Alec flushed a deep shade of red. "MY face, Mr. Sweet and Sour?"  
"Yes, YOUR face... You have no idea..." Magnus curled up on the floor, his shoulders shaking from uncontrollable fits of giggles.  
"Magnus, you're drunk."  
"I can't breathe."  
Alec chuckled and knelt down next to his boyfriend, patting him softly on the back.  
"Magnus?"  
"Yes?"  
"Never let me be romantic again."


End file.
